


Slave

by Kat210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Wet Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: In a world where corrupt angels rule, humans are little better than slaves most of the time. A young Dean Winchester is captured and made a sex slave. Eventually he comes into the ownership of an angel named Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Dogs, Dean Winchester/Others
Kudos: 102





	Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a piece of fiction. In reality pedophilia and the sex slave trade is disgusting and both should be stopped. In this piece of FICTION all the characters enjoy what they do, so while it can be viewed as dubious consent, Dean is very much happy and greatly enjoys his "job". Anything that comes across as unrealistic is due to the fact that the angels control things and can bend certain things to their will.   
> Please enjoy this piece of filth that came out of my head somehow. That years later I'm still staring at wondering wtf I was thinking.   
> Seriously very dark and slightly disturbing.

11 year old Dean Winchester ran down the alley cutting around garbage cans and narrowly avoiding glass with his bare feet. He was panting heavily when he tucked himself behind a dumpster. The footsteps were coming closer.   
"I know you're there, little human child," the man sang out. "Be a good boy and come to me." Dean peeked around to see the tall dark man standing near the dumpster smiling. Not just a man. An angel. Wings were tucked away behind the man's back, but Dean knew they were there. His heart sank when the angel turned and saw him. "What a pretty little boy you are," he said before he grabbed the preteen.   
The ride in the back of the truck was bumpy. Dean was alone, curled up against the side, sweating as he wondered what would happen to him.   
A woman was the one to let him out of the truck and lead him through the house they had arrived at. First the pair stopped in what appeared to be a kitchen where they fed Dean a small meal. He noted that it tasted a bit odd, but he hadn’t eaten in a few days so he gobbled it down. Then the woman took him up some stairs where they stopped outside a room and she put her hand against the door before opening it.   
Dean found himself staring at a dozen other boys of various ages, all of them naked. The door shut behind him and he heard the sound of the lock turning. The young boy felt his body heat go up at the sight of others. One of the boys, whom appeared to be the oldest and the biggest (in every way) approached him grinning, his hand casually looped around his rapidly hardening cock.  
"Newbie," he grinned. Dean stared at him.   
"Where am I?" he asked, eyes dropping down to where the other boy's hand was, watching as he gently stroked himself. He couldn't find it in himself to tear his eyes away.  
"You my darling boy, are the newest sex slave for the angels. And we're here to train you," the boy said grinning as he stared greedily at Dean. 

"I'm Benny. On your knees, whore," he ordered and Dean found himself dropping, the order deepening the strange heat, prickling under his skin. The boy stepped closer so that his erect cock was in front of Dean's face.  
"Suck my dick."

Dean opened his mouth and the older boy's penis was shoved in it. As soon as he started sucking on it, a strange excitement hit his stomach. Dean began sucking harder, bringing up his hands to help him get as much of the dick in his mouth as possible. Benny began roughly moving his hips as he fucked the younger boy's mouth. Dean let out a moan as he felt the penis move in and out of his throat around the same time he felt his own dick begin to harden, contained by the fabric of his ragged jeans. He kept forcing more and more down his throat, finally his lips made it all the way to the end, and the older boy came hard, the semen going down Dean's throat, the sensation causing the boy to shoot his own load in his pants. The older boy pulled out, staring down at the new recruit who was staring up with lust filled eyes. 

"I think the little whore enjoyed that," he said breathlessly.   
Another boy, slightly younger, grinned. "My turn with him," he said, taking his turn in front of Dean. Dean found himself licking his lips as he saw the penis stand at attention. He didn't wait for the second boy instead he lunged forward taking it into his mouth, a strange yearning in him. Again as he sucked on this new cock, he felt his own filling up, bobbing in front of him. Far too soon this other boy came down Dean's throat, Dean sucking down every drop.

He let out a moan when his treat was pulled out of his mouth. "More," Dean demanded of the boys. This was the best thing in the world, he thought to himself. The oldest boy, Benny, nodded with a lecherous grin. "You heard the whore," he said, laughing. A couple of the boys began pulling at the new slave's clothes, Dean shivering when cool air flowed over his naked body. With that the other boys began putting their dicks in front the boy who willingly sucked every one his stomach becoming fill of cum.   
Dean lay restless on the floor after sucking off the last boy in the room. "I- I need-" he trailed off not sure what he needed but feeling like he was missing something. His own penis stood at attention and the young boy found himself thrusting into the air, his legs spread apart. Benny picked him up and laid him face down on his bed. Dean felt hands spreading his legs apart and a finger slip into his hole. He forced his ass back.   
"More," he mumbled, the finger slipped out and returned, wet with something, and with a mate. 

"Fuck him good," one of the other boys said. More fingers were added and Dean kept shoving his ass back, before finally all fingers were removed and something else was pressing at him. The same dick that had been first in his mouth, he realized. It entered and then pulled out before slamming back in. Over and over. Dean's own cock was trapped between him and the bed. He moaned. Another moan echoed above him and he looked up to realize that everyone else was watching him be pounded into the mattress. A couple of the boys had their hands around their erections as they stared down. 

"He loves it," one of the other slaves said, grinning.   
Dean groaned, as he forced himself back. The dick in him hit a spot that made the boy shriek as he came over himself.   
The night wore on as all the boys took their turns with their newest sex slave, Dean's mind hazy with the pleasure, barely noticing when one boy finished and another started. 

A few weeks later, an angel stopped by and spoke with Benny, the one who had laid claim to their newest slave, insisting Dean stay in his bed with him, and only once he was done with using the pre-teen would allow the others to touch him.   
At this point Dean had one boy screwing him from behind while another was fucking his face and therefore was oblivious to the conversation.

"He's been very receptive, even from the beginning. As soon as I was in his mouth, he couldn't get enough. When he's not eating or sleeping he's on his hands and knees like a little bitch, begging for it. He doesn't even need the drugs anymore. His body seems to recover very quickly without them." the angel was informed.   
The angel nodded, eyes on the boy who had come over himself for the second time since he had been in the room.   
Weeks and then months passed. Dean grew older and bigger. The other boys were slowly moved other places or purchased by angels. New boys were sent in. Still, Dean preferred to be the one that was fucked, and lots. 

Dean had just turned 15 years old when a male angel entered the room behind the one that ran the home. He took one look at Dean who was being pounded by a 16 year old, while a 14 year old lay underneath sucking on his dick and a 16 year old fucked his mouth. He didn't notice the man staring, and didn't notice when he turned to the other angel and nodded at him.   
He did notice the next day when he was led to the waiting car. Dean climbed in and sat on the nice leather seat, enjoying the feel of it against his bare bottom, his dick standing up in the air.   
"Dean," the man across from him grinned as he stared at the naked teenager. "My name is Dick Roman. I'm your new owner."  
The teenager eyed the angel warily.   
There was silence.  
"So needed a new sex slave?" Dean asked, sounding bored as he stroked himself.  
"Not for me." Dick answered and promptly ignored the horny boy the rest of the ride, even when Dean decided to test him, by humping (and coming all over) the seat.  
Dean had been in the manor for less than 20 minutes when he figured out why Dick had bought him.   
The boy was forced over a hard bench in the kitchen, while one of Dick's servants, a human named Alistair spanked his ass, before shoving himself into Dean. The boy cried out at the rough entrance, but after several thrusts was lost to the pleasure that came after the pain.   
An hour later another servant with strange yellow eyes shoved Dean down onto a bed, tying his wrists to the bedposts, before spreading Dean's legs apart, thrusting himself inside. Within moments the bed was creaking and Dean was shoving himself up to meet every thrust, groaning. The man finished, pulling out.

"More," Dean begged, his cock still erect.   
"You are a little whore," the yellow eyed man said before pulling up his pants and leaving the room. By the time night fell, about a dozen more servants had visited the sex slave, screwing him in various ways and positions. Dean fell asleep still tied to the bed, semen dripping out of him and off of him. 

By the next morning he woke up, once again hard and aching, the strange yellowed eyed man already thrusting into him.  
Dean moaned as the man moved in and out, before finally the older man pulled out and came all over the vulnerable body.   
Next came Alistair who brought a whip with him and beat him with it before fucking him hard. 

After the beating and rough sex came in Edgar who face fucked the boy, pulling out before he came, the stream of semen covering Dean's face, and then there was a man in a white lab coat who bit at Dean as he screwed him. After about a dozen more of the servants had used the boy, Dean was still dripping all over himself and asking for more. 

Late that evening Alistair came back in with a wicked grin on his face. He untied Dean and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him through the house and outside, before dropping him in what appeared to be a kennel.   
The boy landed in mud, but ignored it staring up at the man. "Please, fuck me," he begged his hand around his own erection.   
"Oh you'll be fucked all right," Alistair laughed before pouring something on the boy. "After all you're just a bitch." He closed a cage door behind him. Dean had been so focused on his need he hadn't noticed it. Then Alistair whistled. 

All at once four huge dogs, nearly the size of horses, came bolting in and straight for the preteen boy, who stared. All four of them had their cocks out bouncing with each step. The teenaged slave licked his lips as he focused on the dogs' penises. There were growls and yips as they each fought each other. The boy turned over onto his stomach, mud now covering a large part of him, and presented his ass, spreading his legs as far apart as they would go. 

He felt the huge dog that had won jump on top of him, his cock and balls hitting the boy in his ass. The boy tried to position himself better and finally after a few thrusts from the dog and adjustments from the boy, the huge doggy dick entered the human. Dean screamed as he was forced open wider than ever. The force of the thrust knocked Dean down into the mud and he let out a long moan with each additional thrust. He came before the first dog was even halfway done with him. He had come an additional five times by the time that the third dog got its turn. By the time the last dog finished with its human bitch, Dean was covered with a mix of mud, doggy come and his own semen and a bit of blood from being stretched wide. Sleep overcame the boy quickly and when he woke up he found himself back in the house in the bed he had claimed as his own. 

And so it went for the next couple of years. The teenager pleasured both the servants and the dogs. That is until Dean turned 17. That night a fire burned down the house and the teen barely escaped with his life. He was quickly picked up and taken to a building where slaves without owners were kept. 

Castiel Novak's limo stops in front of the intimidating building. His driver, a blonde woman, a human, comes around and opens the door for him. The seraph steps out of the car and squaring his shoulders, strides forward toward the entrance.   
The lobby is expansive in size, marble everywhere. By this room alone, no one would guess what the building was used for. Windows are floor to ceiling, sunlight streaming in through them. A desk spreads across the back wall, manned by a human slave who upon seeing Castiel presses a button.   
Almost immediately a door in the corner of the lobby opens and an angel in a suit steps through. 

"Castiel," the man steps forward to shake his hand.  
"Zachariah," the dark haired angel responds. "You said you've picked one out for me?"  
The other angel nods his head, "of course, of course. After examining your paperwork I believe I have the perfect one for you. Of course if you want to see him in action before you sign the papers, that is possible."  
"I would like to see him, yes," Castiel responded slowly. 

Zachariah led Castiel down a well lit hallway, moans and screams coming from the rooms on either side.  
The two angels entered a room on the far end.   
"He's the one in the middle." Zachariah indicted the naked man on his hands and knees, legs spread out wide. His body was rocked back and forth between the men that surrounded him. The two men at the front were standing with their cocks close together so the man could suck them at the same time, mouth open wide from having two shafts fucking his throat. 

Castiel's eyes took in the sight greedily, feeling his own penis stir. He traced over the man's body, taking in his dirty blond hair and freckles that were spread all over his naked form. He began watching the men at the other end. One was behind the freckled man, fucking in and out of his ass hole. The second man at that end was stroking himself to hardness before stepping close and shoving his own dick into the used hole. 

"He's a greedy little slut, our Dean," Zachariah spoke up. "Very willing to bend over for anyone, and he likes his holes filled as much as he can shove in there. He even lets himself be used like a bitch by the hounds."   
Castiel turned back staring at the man, just as he came hard all over himself. The four men kept fucking his limp body, until they all came. Dean collapsed, body covered in cum.   
"All right boys, everyone but Dean, back to your rooms."   
Castiel stepped over to where Dean lay, dazed in the pile of cum.   
"Meet your new owner Dean," Zachariah told him. 

Castiel stared at Dean the entire ride home. The human was rubbing at the brand on his arm that marked him as belonging to Castiel.   
"So are you going to fuck me or what?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. The slave's dick was erect, precome dripping down it, resting in the hairs at the base.  
"Not yet," Castiel responded, even as his dick twitched again. He turned to stare out the window, recognizing they were only a few minutes from home.  
"I like to be fucked hard and often," Dean spoke up again. Castiel turned to look at him and caught him staring at the tent in his own pants.  
"That's not going to be a problem," he informed him.  
"Yea?" Dean looked intrigued.   
"As soon as we step through those doors, you are not to wear any clothing," Castiel told him as they pulled into the driveway.   
"Alright by me," Dean smirked. "It's been a while since I've worn any clothing. I hope you have a big cock though."  
Castiel merely smiled.   
As soon as the door shut behind the two, Castiel stared at the naked body in front of him for a moment. Dean stared back, pointedly at the angel's crotch.  
"Have you ever been fucked by an angel?" Castiel asked, casually pulling off his shirt.  
"No," Dean said.  
Castiel smiled as he dropped his pants, his dick rejoicing at being free.   
"Son of a bitch," Dean breathed, staring at the penis in front of him.  
Castiel's dick was getting harder and harder the longer the human stared. He had the biggest cock Dean had ever seen.  
"I am very willing to work with that," Dean said. "just use a lot of lube," he said before promptly bending over the nearest chair, spreading his legs.

Castiel stepped behind his new sex slave and covered his hand in lube. He slipped three fingers into the human's stretched hole.  
"Zachariah said you are very experienced with filling your hole. That you like several penises at one time."  
"Hmm yea. The more the better," Dean hummed as Castiel went to four fingers. Before long the human was forcing himself back onto the angel's entire fist. Castiel watched with fascination as his slave's hole took his whole hand.   
"Oh yea," Dean groaned, shoving his ass back. "More, Castiel, I need more," he moaned.  
Castiel pulled out his fist. The young man turned his head.   
"On all fours please," smiling when his slave obediently dropped to the ground. "You are not to walk on two legs, but are to stay on all fours unless I tell you otherwise."  
An anguished groan came from the slave. "I don't care, just fuck me," Dean said, moving his ass back.   
"Not now," Castiel said. 

Dean turned his head to see his new owner was fully dressed once again.   
"Now you'll sleep in my room," Castiel began walking away, his slave staring after him, trying not to groan in frustration.   
He began crawling rapidly after his owner, trying to ignore his swollen dick swinging between his legs. 

The angel showed his slave to the room they would share. Dean was glad to see that he would share his master's king sized bed. Over the next few days he found out that's all they would share. The slave was forced to be either hand fed or eat out of a bowl on the floor. The bathroom was off limits to him as well, except for when the angel bathed him. There was a small area outdoors that the human was to use as his toilet. He wouldn't admit to the strange feeling of pleasure he took from lifting his leg like a dog and peeing in front of his owner on a tree. 

After a week of being ignored in the department of sex, Dean's cock was swollen, an interesting shade of blue and his ass felt empty in a way it hadn't since before he had started having sex every day. 

That was when it happened.   
Castiel received a visitor, just before he was to take Dean out to relieve himself.. An extremely busty visitor named Meg. Dean could see her breasts through her gauzy white dress. At least the part that was actually covered. He could also see through to her pussy. Really it wasn't a dress at all as it wasn't really covering anything. Meg grinned when she saw Dean on the floor. 

"So a sex slave huh, Clarence," she said laughing. Dean glared up at her.  
Castiel rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get you that paperwork," he said, before leaving the room. Dean shifted slightly, his full bladder reminded him what he had to do.   
Meg turned her eyes back to the slave. "You are delicious looking," she said, bending over so Dean could get a really good look at her chest, nipples and all. Then she put her hand on him. Dean didn't move as she slid her fingers down his chest to in between his legs, gently cupping his straining erection. Which was the precious moment his bladder decided to give up on him and a jet of light yellow liquid came bursting forward and all over Meg and her dress, staining it a pale yellow. Sadly however it did not relieve the pressure as he still didn't come.

Meg's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at Dean. Castiel came back at that moment and his blue eyes widened. Piss was still pouring from Dean's body.  
"Fuck!" Meg screamed. She tore the papers from the frozen Castiel's hands and left the house in a rage.   
The slave looked up at his owner, green eyes meeting blue eyes. Castiel burst into laughter shocking Dean. "She's never going to come back again," the angel chuckled as he wiped his eyes. He signaled one of his servants before picking up the slave and carrying him to the bathroom upstairs. Dean was quiet while his master bathed him.   
"I'm not mad Dean," Castiel said softly. "She has been bothering me for years, so I'm actually quite glad that happened. Perhaps she'll leave me alone now. In fact, I'm going to reward you," he informed his slave.   
Dean clenched the sheets between his fingers as his master finally, fucked into him with that huge cock of his.   
"More!" he demanded. Castiel began roughly moving, not bothering to be gentle in the least. Dean caught a glance at his stomach, the shape of Castiel's penis very evident through the thin skin, as it moved in and out of the human's body. He promptly came all over himself. His master kept on for a while longer before Dean felt him come for what felt like hours.  
"Best sex ever," Dean said breathlessly to his owner and lover.   
The two spend the next three days entwined in bed the young human greatly enjoying the massive cock that fucked him raw.   
Three years later Castiel shocked the world by marrying his human slave.


End file.
